Un beso
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: BellatrixSirius. Hogsmeade, nieve y una despedida.


**Pairing: **Sirius/Bellatrix  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y escribir sobre ellos desgraciadamente no me reporta ningún beneficio  
**Notas**: Escrito como respuesta al reto "Beso entre mortífago y miembro de la orden del Fénix" propuesto en el Gremio HP (/gremiohp) en LiveJournal.

* * *

Al despedirse nevaba.

Era una nieve lenta, flotante, que se detenía antes de llegar al suelo. Si Bellatrix se hubiera fijado en ella quizá habría encontrado alguna similitud con los sentimientos embrollados que recorrían su cabeza. Aquellos que a veces se preguntaban si no podían detener el tiempo ahí, a unos centímetros del suelo, antes de que todo se precipitara. Se cansó enseguida de intentar alcanzar los extremos de una de las hebras largas que llevaban a las explicaciones y al por qué seguía esperando a su primo con cierta impaciencia, animando sus ilusiones de altruismo entre sonrisas condescendientes. Sirius siempre había sido raro, y Bellatrix sabía que le encantaba serlo. Incluso a veces él mismo lograba convencerse de que la despreciaba.

La madera crujió a su espalda, mientras Bellatrix se apoyaba en la fachada de la Casa de los Gritos, del lado que no era visible desde el camino. Hizo fuerza, las botas hundidas en la nieve, dejando surcos. La casa se quejó y Bellatrix notó la humedad en sus pies. Había mucha luz y dentro de los guantes de piel sus manos aún estaban templadas, pero si Sirius tardaba mucho más se la encontraría enfadada. Y nunca se divertía en esas ocasiones.

Llegó un poco tarde, lo bastante para que ella no se moviera un centímetro cuando dio la vuelta a la casa. Mechones de pelo escapando del gorro, los ojos asomando apenas por encima de la bufanda de Gryffindor... los ojos del mismo color que la nieve bajo sus botas.

"Cómo me gustaría pisotear esa expresión también"

Ni siquiera movió los pies.

Sirius se quitó el gorro y sacudió la cabeza hasta que su pelo recuperó la forma habitual. Luego se pasó la mano por encima. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchó con el recuerdo de otros inviernos en otros lugares, cuando enredaba el cabello negro entre los dedos, tan similar al suyo, y el desorden seguía siendo cálido. Pero Sirius no se alegraba de verla, o de otro modo no permanecería a varios metros con las manos en los bolsillos, igual que un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño enrabietado en su uniforme del colegio. Hacía sólo unos meses que ella había terminado séptimo, y se sentía a años luz del camino de Hogsmeade.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bellatrix?

¿Un mal día en el colegio, primo? - alzó las cejas, y cuando la expresión de Sirius se endureció ladeó la cabeza conciliadora. - Hace mucho que no te vemos.

Y eso seguirá así, si de mí depende. ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres o te dejo aquí congelándote?

Un caprichoso. Una vergüenza para la familia Black, un amigo de los muggles... Bueno, hacía que le dieran escalofríos cuando pronunciaba su nombre y si no estaba a la defensiva era entretenido. Podía ser un completo estúpido si quería.

Además no iba a volver a verle, al menos no así, cara a cara. Y eso le puso triste. Levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el canalón, en los carámbanos de hielo apuntándoles como la espada de Damocles, y mantuvo la sonrisa.

He venido a despedirme.

¿Despedirte¿A dónde te vas? - casi podía verle dando patadas a la nieve con la punta de las botas, ligeramente desconcertado aunque nunca lo demostrara. Casi pudo oir su repentina comprensión igual que el crujido de aquella casa cochambrosa. - No te vas a ningún lado. Te unes a ellos.

Luego se calló. No hubo discusión ni su típica pataleta de santurrón. Sirius se había marchado de Grimmauld Place porque reconoció por fin que sus tontas quejas no iban a ser escuchadas, y afortunadamente había aprendido la lección. Aún así Bellatrix no esperaba que se fuera sin responder a su despedida. Después de todo en algún momento de su vida, por milésimas de segundo, se habían comprendido¿no?

La luz hacía que los carámbanos del canalón se volvieran de colores, y la ausencia de Sirius permitió a una ráfaga de viento llegar hasta su sitio bajo la cornisa. Ya no estaba allí. Abandonó la sonrisa y arrugó la nariz cuando un copo de nieve se posó sobre ella. Unos dedos helados le bajaron la bufanda. Se hubiera quejado pero recordó que ese beso, esos besos, eran los últimos, y cerró los ojos. Sirius rozó la parte inferior de la barbilla, y bajó la lana para besarle el cuello, en el borde de la bufanda. Al apartarse Bellatrix bajó la cabeza y esperó inutilmente, porque Sirius la agarró del brazo en un gesto aparentemente casual, pero no se acercó a su boca.

La próxima vez que te vea... - incluso bajo el abrigo y el jersey Bellatrix notó una sensación de escozor al contacto de la lana y la presión de la mano de Sirius con la Marca Oscura. Tragó saliva y él la imitó. - La próxima vez que te vea tendré que matarte.

Asintió. Sirius osciló unos momentos entre ella y la nieve, y luego se marchó sin besarla.

Yo también - dijo en voz alta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Había luz en el camino que tomó, tanta luz en la nieve que Bellatrix cerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse en la dirección contraria.


End file.
